SomeThing Close To Human
by Kenshin768
Summary: Leon is kenshin and inuyasha's desendant and has to save anouther world form an evil that he dosent know about.Plz send me emails of suggestions and what you think.


Leon: Nothing really happens around here it's usually the same old thing  
every day.  
Than again It's probably just me, or it's the fact that my life suck's, I  
mean common I have to go to school every day, deal with some old bad  
rumors(don't ask)and on top of that when I get home I got to deal with some  
very loving parents. But hay man it all worked out.  
Leon: For some reason I guess fate had a new plan for me that  
would change my life as I know it.  
Here's my story of how you're blood line can change you're destiny.  
  
"Something  
Like Human"  
Leon: What do you mean I have detention!?  
Mr. Perez: Do u want another because if u do I can give it to you.  
Leon: No I'm fine.  
"Bell Ring's"  
Leon: Finally I can get out of this hell hole.  
Voice: Leon do u know you're family's past.  
Leon: Who said that!?  
Paul: Said what?  
(Up walk's Paul, Leon's best friend)  
Leon: Nothing I think I'm going crazy.  
Paul: I know that for sure, why were you fighting with you're  
teacher over a little thing like him miss spelling you're  
name.  
Leon: I know but he spelt my name Leona screw him that's not  
an accident.  
Paul: Whatever man, are you going to log on tonight I got  
some questions on that report.  
Leon: I guess but just for like an hour.  
Paul: Thanks want a ride home.  
Leon: No I think ill just walk.  
(Few minuets later Leon's on his way home)  
Leon: Dam Mr. Perez giving me @#$%in detention.  
Voice: Leon listen to what I have to say!!!  
Leon: Man I'm hearing it again.  
Voice: This is you're guardian talking to you I have some  
thing to tell you.  
Leon: If you're my guardian tell me what I ate for lunch.  
Guardian: Nothing you were at detention dumb ass.  
Leon: Ok, Lucky guess.  
(In a loud popping sound appears a man dressed in all red  
floating upside down)  
Guardian: Hello Leon im you're Guardian.  
Leon: Hi I guess. What do you want from me?  
Guardian: Just a simple question. Tell me what u know about  
you're family's past?  
Leon: Nothing just what I had a relative that was a famous  
man slayer that was almost unbeatable, but he became a  
wonderer and gave up killing.  
Guardian: Yes, but do you know why he was unbeatable. It was  
the fact that he had demon blood running through his vanes  
and his swords man ship the Heten Mitsurugi style that was  
taught to him.  
Leon: Than why did he quit killing and became a wonder.  
Guardian: There's a reason for that Not only did he have  
demon blood but he had the heart of a man and fell in love  
and began to fell sorry for the people he killed. What made  
him different in fighting was the demon part but he still was  
a man on the inside.  
Guardian: Witch leads me to my second point you're his  
descendant.  
Leon: Wait a minuet you're saying I have demon blood in  
me....wait why aren't I fast or strong.  
Guardian: Because there is an evil that has locked away  
you're demon power's form working in this world.  
Leon: So what am I supposed to do kill that evil and get my  
power's ...There's some condition to this isn't there.  
Guardian: .........^_^!  
Leon: I knew it son of a @#$% what do I have to do!!! WAIT  
LET ME GUESS SAVE THE OUTHER WORLD RIGHT.  
Guardian: ^_^  
Leon: Fine when do I leave?  
Guardian: Right now, Oh ya I forgot to tell you that 1minuet  
here is a year in the other world, Now grab my hand and well  
be off.  
Leon: So will I get older and come back and be like 25 in an  
hour  
Guardian: no you will come back to the age you're supposed to  
be in this world.  
Leon: Ok cool I guess ill go, but let me go home and get some  
stuff and change my clothes.  
Guardian: Fine you have 3 hours till I come back then we  
really have to leave.  
Leon: 3hour's shit I gotta run than.  
Guardian: Hay Leon don't tell anybody about were you're going  
ok.  
Leon: (from a distance running) Ok whatever.  
(Near Leon's house)(Talking to him self out loud)  
Leon: I can believe it, my life isn't crap after all!  
Leon: I wonder though what am I gonna be able to do when I  
get to that other world.  
Leon: Can I fly...? Am I strong...? I better not have some  
crappie powers, but with my luck.  
Voice: What are you talking about Leon?  
Leon: OH! Hay Erin what are you doing here?  
Erin: I live here! ^_^!  
Leon: Hay I'm already at my house. I better start to pack.  
Erin: For what? Were you going? Can I go with you?  
Leon: I can't say but ill tell you this I'm starting to like  
my life again.  
Erin: Wow! That's great does that mean that you'll go to  
church and stop being an ass to you're teachers?  
Leon: Maybe, but ill see you later got to pack.  
Erin: All right whenever you get back from wherever you're  
going come to my house and well go to church.^_^  
Leon: Uhh. I guess?  
Erin: Don't guess! (Pushes lean to the floor and stands over  
him with a mean face)  
Leon: Can we deal with the violence!!!  
Erin: Ok, ill see you when you get back. (Walks away smiling)  
Leon: (To him self) How do I get into these fights with her?  
(Leon walks into his house with a limp)  
Leon: I'm going to need to change first.  
Leon: Dimmit no cloth's  
Leon: Mom! Why the @#$% didn't you wash!  
Mom: I don't feel like it that's why. Brrrb  
Leon: She's drunk again im going to have to do it.  
(Puts all his cloths if a bag and goes to the washer)  
Leon: Ok, I put it in and press wash. Man its dark early it's  
barely 5:40 and it's, wait one @$#%in minuet since when does  
the sky move and smell like crap.  
(Loud thunder and a strange smell of brim stone appear out of  
nowhere)  
Leon: Damn, It smells like that time Paul ate those tamales!  
(With the sound of thunder the light's flicker and turn off)  
Leon: Ok, I know this isn't a storm. Maybe it's that evil he  
was talking about.  
(Suddenly a man appears in a burst of flames wearing black  
leather looking armor with lost of chains white hair and a  
long katana sheathed and mounted on his left hip)  
Leon: 


End file.
